


红莲

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, 十二国记AU, 小虐, 有车 - Freeform, 王与麒麟的羁绊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 十二国记AU师兄王，师弟麒麟
Relationships: 步惊云/聂风
Kudos: 5





	1. 残章 上

舜国没有冬天。因为是位于最南方的极国，即使是所谓的冬天，也不会让人感到过于寒冷。然而，幽若不自觉地紧了紧身上的披帛，一种莫名的寒意让她心生不安。

或许，凌云山云海之上的王宫，确实是比下界要冷一些的吧。

曾经身为前朝的公主，舜国王宫·红芦宫中的生活对于她来说本是再熟悉不过的，即便如今她的身份发生了改变，从尊贵的公主变为了照顾台辅徇麒起居的女官。然而今冬的红芦宫，格外让她感到陌生。

并不是因为身份改变了的关系。实际上，新王登极，却未将她逐出红芦宫，而是给了她反省己责并补偿自身过失的机会，幽若对此心存感激。她不再是那个养在深宫不知人世疾苦的小女孩，哪怕新的徇王正是将她父王——先代略王·雄霸拉下玉座的始作俑者，但她对那个人早已不再心怀任何怨怼。能打败『王』的只有王自己。

可是……

望着庭院中已然盛开的白梨，幽若将环抱着自己的双臂收得更紧。为什么会觉得冷……空中随风舞落的洁白花瓣是否堪比北国的飘雪？那一树锦簇怒放的梨花像极了天边白云，无常莫测的云呐……

她本以为，那人会和自己的父王不同。

「幽若姐姐，你怎么一个人站在这里发呆？台辅还没有起身么？」小女使清脆的声音中断了她的出神。又要赶不上朝会了吧？——幽若在心中苦笑着将小女使尚未问出口的疑惑补完。

台辅身体不适——这样的话，幽若不敢轻易对人说出口，作为前公主，她比任何人都要明白这句话的可怕意味。

可是，徇麒，不，聂风他……脑海中浮现出那张隽秀无双却异常苍白的少年侧脸，心中的不安不断扩散——难道，真的是……？

可步惊云登极至今不过两年，才两年。

「台辅只是累着了，让他多休息一阵吧。」

「那台辅的早膳？」

「交给我吧。」

幽若对小女使露出了微笑——还没有必要让人察觉到她心中的忧虑。这个国家的百姓已经吃够太多的苦，如今正是他们对未来满心憧憬的时候……不能让人心动摇。

而那个男人，又是如何向百官解释台辅连日的缺席？又或者，他根本不屑解释？

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

「台辅，今日可觉得好些？」

幽若将手中食盘放置于桌几之上，抬眸望去，只见轻纱帐幔后的人影靠坐在床榻上，长发垂面，锦被半盖。

「嗯。」床塌上的少年微微点头，但他的声音之中却缺乏往日的精神。「其实我并没有什么大碍，让你担心了，幽若。」

据说，麒麟是不会撒谎的，然而此时的幽若却对这样的传言产生了怀疑。 

「是否……还是请疾医来看一下的好？」幽若将帐幔拢起，同时蹙起了秀眉。

「不用、不用。」床上的少年对上她的目光，慌忙摇头摆手，一头秀美的黑色长发随之摇动——徇麒是万中无一的黑麒麟，因此发色如墨。

「只是头还有些晕，真的没事。」

可你的面色却比昨日愈加苍白了——幽若忍住了心中的话，胸中因不忍而感到刺痛。她很喜欢聂风，或者，像聂风这样纯粹而善良的少年没有人会不喜欢。并不只是因为他是舜国的麒麟的关系。

「那么……我请食医制了些清香可口的药粥，您用一些吧？」

幽若将桌几上的粥碗与羹匙递到聂风手中，她知道胎果出身、从昆仑归来的徇麒至今仍不习惯被他人喂食到嘴边的服侍。

入了神籍的王与麒麟原非凡人，进食并不是必须的。只是幽若总也抹不去一个念头——她精心准备的这些药膳，也许多少能让聂风的气色好起来一些吧。

「好，谢谢你。」

少年对她绽开了温和的笑颜。那双琥珀色的眼睛，一如既往的清澈明亮。可是他低下头去后的神色，为什么看起来却有些落寞？

步惊云那个混蛋……明知道台辅身体不适，却在第一日来过后，便再没来看过聂风——管它什么大不敬，幽若不觉心中有股怒气逐渐升腾。

「今天无论如何也要让主上来看望您。」不然，当日他特意将聂风的寝宫从仁重殿迁至离王的寝宫·正寝最近的『风阁』，又是所为何来？

无意识中，幽若将心中所想道出了口，而那声音中没掩住的嗔意，忽让她想起做娇蛮公主时的自己，又一阵暗自苦笑。

「不必，眼下云师兄他很忙。」比昨日更显病容的少年又摇了摇头。

忙？忙着屠戮臣下？

但这样的话，是不能在聂风面前说出口的。近日来朝堂上的事，幽若并非全然未闻，她只是感到茫然。过去，人人都说那个男人是冷血无泪的不哭死神，但她并不如此认为。她不敢说自己真正了解那位她名义上的兄长，毕竟，曾经无忧无虑居于深宫舒适享乐的她，并不可能真正理解那个男人身上背负的仇恨与痛苦。但是，是步惊云救了她一命，在愤怒的众人想要把她这个无知失职的天真公主置诸死地的时候，他却护下了她，给了她一次重生的机会。哪怕只有一瞬，她以为她曾窥见过那莫测云心的深处。步惊云……不止是聂风的云师兄，也是她幽若的『云师兄』。

如果说她认识的人之中，有谁具有成为王的器量，那只有他，只有步惊云——她一直是如此认为的。

所以徇麒——聂风选择了他成为王，不是吗？

但新朝伊始，却不知何时、不知从何处，开始流传起一句话——『死神嗜杀，不堪为王』。

情势……怎么会变成这样？

「但是，您的身体这般……主上应该……」踌躇中幽若再度开口，却不知自己到底想说什么。她不能将心中的疑惑和不安与聂风分享，那只会徒增少年的困扰。

聂风再次朝她笑了笑，温柔的微笑带着安抚人心的力量，可幽若却无法忽视那笑容底下隐现的虚弱。

「没事的，我相信云师兄。」

幽若一瞬恍惚，聂风虚弱的微笑倏然与记忆深处的另一个影像重叠，她开始感到害怕。虽然眼前的少年还没到那样的程度，但她确实曾经见过，病重不治的麒麟会是怎样一副可怕悲惨的模样。那是她父王的麒麟——那样的徇麟她仅见过一次，可只一次，便震撼得教她毕生难忘，也是由那时起，她才幡然惊觉，什么是天命，什么是天命难违。

传达『天意』、与『慈悲』等意的仁兽麒麟，雄为麒、雌为麟。麒麟染病，病名只有一个——

『失道』。

麒麟选择王，被选中的王如若偏离正道、违背天命，令百姓疾苦，使国土荒废，那责任就要由选择了王的麒麟来承担。交换了盟誓的王与麒麟，命运相连休戚与共，麒麟若死，王亦必命不久矣。『天意』介由麒麟患病警醒为王者不可失却正道，但若王一意孤行不行悔改，上天便通过剥夺麒麟的生命将失道的王赶下玉座。

然而，极少有人能够愿意承认自身的错误，乃至改变明知错误的想法和做法，更遑论掌握绝对大权、高高在上的王。

『我相信云师兄』——聂风的话重重击在幽若的心房上。

我也想相信他啊，可是，您确实是病了……

那种名为『失道』的病。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

冬日昼短夜长，夜幕早早降临了红芦宫。

待服侍他濯沐就寝的女官幽若收拾停当，告退而出将房门阖上的刹那，聂风轻轻叹了一口气。

他喜欢夜空。但此刻拖着病体的他，独坐在床榻上，呆望着密不透风的紧闭门窗，心下唯有叹息。

虽然生为麒麟，他却并不像他的兄弟姐妹那样出生于这个世界的中心·蓬山，并在那里长大。他出生的华夏中州被十二国这里的人们称之为『昆仑』，十年来一直以为的『家乡』不想却是『异乡』，视作父母的亲人亦不是他真正的『父母』。一朝回归蓬山，十岁孩子的世界全然被颠覆。原来，他并不属于『昆仑』，他是这个世界的麒麟——肩负着传达天意的神圣使命，对这个世界的百姓来说至关重要的仁兽麒麟。阴差阳错中，孕育着他生命的『卵果』因为名为『蚀』的灾难流落到了异世界昆仑，他作为中州第一刀客北饮狂刀聂人王的儿子出生，被起名为聂风。或许他本可以像个寻常孩童那般长大，可六岁那一年，他的母亲背叛了他们的家，狠心决绝抛夫弃子，老父从此陷入癫狂。此后四年，他天涯海角地追逐疯父，不愿失去最后一位亲人，亦不愿疯如猛虎的父亲为祸人间。但他终究还是失去了最后的亲人。父亲惨死于冒火异兽利爪之下的那一日，再度发生的『蚀』将他带回了这里——他真正所属的世界。

……即使想回去，也没有可回去之处了。

不过聂风惊喜地发现，这个世界有着和华夏中州，不，和昆仑一般无二的星空。仰望夜空，天悬星河，繁星璀璨，望之便令人心胸开阔。

没有人知道，步惊云在正寝近侧特意为了他建了这座起名为『风阁』的小楼，正是为了能让他倚楼观星，闲听风雨。

然而此时此刻，宽敞的轩窗尽皆紧闭，将他与外界隔绝，唯有窗外檐角悬挂的小小风铃，偶尔将微风的呢喃诉于他听。

云师兄……

已经有好几日不曾见到步惊云，不愿去想是否自己被刻意疏离。与身上虚浮无力的不适感相比，心头上那份什么都做不了的无力感更压得聂风难受。少年冰心聪颖，他如何不知步惊云瞒着他在做一些事，一些非常可怕的事，甚至是有可能已然触怒了天意的事……

但他也明白为什么步惊云会瞒着他——麒麟本性是仁，厌恶流血杀戮，血的污迹会让他们极端不适。也许这是云师兄对他的一种照顾罢。将所有的血腥挡在外头，不让他沾染半分，可……

少年苦笑不已——可云师兄为什么忘了，他不是一般的麒麟。他是个『异类』。

身在昆仑之时他就是个异类，小小的男孩很早已隐隐察觉自己的与众不同。虽为天下第一刀客之子，却无半点争强好胜之心，他常被虚荣心极强的母亲斥为懦弱无用，半点不像她的儿子。可他并非孱弱，只是从来不明白争胜的意义何在。此后跟着父亲江湖漂泊，他的『悲悯』与『仁厚』愈加不合时宜。江湖人心鬼蜮、尔虞我诈，争斗无休无止，所谓江湖子弟江湖老，聂风却不知，如若他仍身处那个江湖，他的江湖道又该如何行。

幸，抑或是不幸，他回到了本源的世界，他是十二国中舜国的麒麟，背负着无可逃避的使命与责任出生。然而，他又不是一个正常的麒麟。漫长的十二国历史中，黑麒麟降生极为罕有，就连蓬山蓬庐宫中照顾他的女仙之中，亦难免有人对于他的身份产生疑惑与忧虑。

也无怪她们会疑心。他是个不会晕血的麒麟——『异类』。

不，血腥仍会使他感到难受，只是他不会同他的兄弟姐妹那般，见血就晕。苦笑更甚，忆起幼年时天寒地冻的雪地中被老父聂人王逼迫生食虎肉、饮虎血的过往，聂风忽觉那仿佛已是上一辈子的事那般遥远。

连天仙之长的碧霞玄君也曾为他担心。作为『胎果』流落昆仑十年，使他失去了麒麟的本能。很长一段时间内，他甚至不能『转变』为麒麟真正的形态。更甚至，为何要选王、如何选王，这些对于蓬山长大的麒麟们来说再理所当然不过的事，他一概惘然。

念至此，呆坐床榻上的少年忽地攥紧胸口洁白如雪的寝衣——痛苦从他的心口蔓延开来。

因为他的『异常』，舜国的百姓足足等待了十四年才迎来他们的新王。可在他十一岁那年，他便已经遇到了步惊云，只是彼时的他不懂，不懂那一眼万年、那刹那的怦然心动，皆因那个男人就是他的王。

白白蹉跎了三年时光，害百姓又苦等了三年。玉座空悬，妖魔就会在国土上横行。无论王的德行如何，只要有王坐于玉座之上，土地就不会荒废，妖魔就不会滋生——此即为这个世界的天道法则。每每念及因自身懵懂而虚耗光阴令百姓受苦，懊悔的痛便会蚕食聂风的心。

可，这并不是最令他痛苦的。

『没有麒麟不会因为伴在王的身边而感到欣喜幸福。』

不是的……

『依恋王是麒麟的本能。』

不是因为那样……

他倾慕着步惊云，不是当作王，不是当作主上，而是当作一个人，当作他的云师兄，倾慕着。

那个人……那个男人，明明有着一颗赤忱善良胸怀天下的心，却以冷酷强横的外表欺骗世人封锁孤心，丝毫不让人窥见殃云深处的孤寂与悲哀。从在无名的洞府见到步惊云的第一眼起，聂风便深陷了进去，再也无法自拔。

想要与那人在一起，让他不再孤独。不是因为身份，不是什么本能。不是的。

他就是动了心。

存在的价值只为天下百姓、不可以有私心的他，却为一个人，动了心，生了情。

也许，这才是他患上失道之病的真正原因。

『遵奉天命，迎接主上，不离御前，不违诏命，誓约忠诚。』

盟誓的那天晚上，他把什么都给了步惊云。有没有听说过与王野合的麒麟？他就是个异类，但他不后悔。

闭着眼深吸一口气，少年勉力让自己的心绪平复下来。可是对于那个人的思念，每一日都在胸中不断膨胀。

……会被舍弃么？

是谁对幽若说他相信那个人？少年自嘲地笑着摇了摇脑袋，重新执起手边的书卷，借着寝室内夜明珠的柔光认真阅读起来。

他不会舍弃自己的『责任』。

在蓬山的时候，有人告诉他，他的『责任』是平安长大。再后来有人对他说，他的『责任』是为舜国选出一位新王。再那之后呢？选王之后的他，『责任』只有一件，那便是伴在王的身旁，时刻提醒对方仁德施政不可暴虐百姓，除此之外，其它什么都不用他做。

对此聂风无法认同。

或许因为他是在昆仑长大的缘故罢。这世间他想不通透的事太多了，而一国百姓的福祉却交到了他的手上，怎么能其它什么都不做？

不痛不痒一味叨念仁义实则于事无补。他阅读大量典籍，努力学习这个世界的道理与治世之道，因为他想要切切实实地帮助云师兄，想要能够为步惊云提出更为实用的治国谏言。

然而，读得越多，越感茫然。究竟什么才是『正道』？『天意』就一定是对的么？

不，是他学得还不够，做得还不够。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

别的女使已全部撤去，女官幽若独自一人守在风阁门口，望着阁楼上轩窗透出的微光久久没有隐灭，一时忧心踯躅，不愿离去。虽说眼下的时辰对常人来说就寝是过早了些，但徇麒的身体隐有一日比一日虚弱的迹象，今日午后她不过是陪着聂风在就近的宫苑散步了一小会儿，少年便露出力不可支的疲倦之色，这对人如其名、往日最喜畅意驰骋天地间如清风一般的少年来说，不啻为一种残忍。

如果到了终日缠绵病榻无法下床的地步……

心中不由对那位不近人情、心思莫测的君王又生出一股怨气。

「幽若。」

君王深沉的声音倏然响起，惊得幽若当即回神，立刻跪身低头，五体投地，对来人行以伏礼。

「退下。」

男人的声音听不出喜怒，幽若却微微颤抖起来。短短两年时间，从这个男人身上散发出的压迫感愈发威严深重，不知有多少跪伏在他脚边的人，因他一身迫人的气势而心惊胆颤瑟瑟发抖。其实，年轻时作为禁军将军的步惊云，早已身具一种令人恐惧的王者霸气，如今他登极为徇王，那一身令人窒息的王者威压更是厚重得教人心生恐怖、莫敢违逆。

然而幽若仍是鼓起勇气，缓缓抬起了头。

立在她面前的白发男人，面无表情地看着挡在风阁门口的她。他们的王拥有极其伟岸高大的身材，站在那处一如万仞高山，一如能为舜国百姓撑起一片天地的擎天巨柱。那张成熟男人的脸庞，刚毅硬朗、冷峻深邃，本该是能让天下女子皆心折的俊朗好看，可幽若此时望向那张脸，竟恍惚只觉一股铺天盖地的血腥气朝她迎面扑来。暗自倒抽一口冷气，不必拥有麒麟的敏锐感官，她也能感受到从那男人身上溢出的浸透骨血的血腥与死气。

『冬狩』——以“人”为对象的狩猎，专门捕杀损害国本的“蠹虫硕鼠”。

幽若不禁想起近日时常听闻的这个词语。初始，她未觉这有何不妥，甚至觉得这是造福于民的好事，可是，究竟是有什么地方出了错，事态竟渐渐朝着脱离正轨的方向发展。

『从来没有过黑色的麒麟，是上天诅咒了舜国，那不是麒麟，是麒麟魔！』  
『黑麒选了一个杀人如麻不折不扣的恶魔为王，他们会为这个国家带来毁灭性的灾难！』

蛊惑人心的流言究竟从何处传出，或许已不再重要，重要的是流言传播的速度。

幽若深深感到恐惧，但她不愿退缩。她曾经无比期待这个男人造访风阁，但此时此刻，不能让徇麒见到这样的王。

「主上，台辅业已安置，请主上勿要打搅台辅歇息。」

抬起头的幽若直直望入男人黑如深夜的眼睛，尽力使自己的声音不要颤抖。

他会震怒么？他当真变了么？

「退下。」

「主上！」

「退、下。」

低沉的男声仍旧听不出情绪起伏，单纯只是放慢了语调。但幽若情不自禁地打了一个寒颤。

「……是。」

步惊云已是高高在上的王，没有人可以违逆他。

离去时，幽若忍不住再度回首顾盼，眼看着那个高大的背影推开房门，步入风阁之中。冷风吹拂上她汗湿的背脊，幽若只觉今夜的红芦宫，更冷了。


	2. 残章 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虐身虐心车

叮……叮咚……

宁静的寝室内，偶有几丝清脆飘渺的风铃声传来，却令静的更静。

步惊云坐在床沿边，默默注视着床榻上安静沉眠的少年。少年斜倚在靠枕上，手边跌落着半开的书册，如墨的长发散了几缕遮在白如瓷器的清秀面庞上。聂风胸口的起伏规律平稳，面上的睡颜却并不一般安详。

步惊云收走聂风手边的策论集，伸掌抚上少年的脸庞，指尖轻轻拨开遮面的秀发。手指被柔若蚕丝的乌发缠绕，柔软缱绻，他顿了一顿，抚摸少年额角与鬓发的动作放得更轻。

几日未见，比预想中还要苍白的秀美面庞，令本是深锁的剑眉愈拧紧几分。掌底触到的体温亦比记忆中似更热一些，又或者，是他的手太冰冷？

十六岁少年的面上尚未褪去稚嫩颜色，年幼的脸孔有着举世无双的灵秀，灵秀中却又隐含几分坚毅之气——那是其他麒麟所没有的坚毅，他的黑麒独一无二。

聂风—— **他的** 麒麟。

「风师弟……」

低沉的呢喃轻且柔，让人分不清是叹息还是呼唤。

……风，不止是他的麒麟。

指背贴着少年柔嫩的脸颊轻轻摩挲，流连忘返。冷酷君王的面上冰霜消融，沉如深渊的黑色眼底隐现出旁的人绝无缘见到的柔光。

步惊云小心拉过锦被，一掌撩开少年肩颈上散落的青丝，正欲替聂风盖好锦被，他却忽地怔住。

少年雪白寝衣下露出小段的颈项一侧，有诡异暗纹匍匐其上，白皙肌肤映衬晦暗殷红，触目惊心。

『失道』之病——

一开始只是逐渐虚弱，慢慢地身体上便有红斑蔓延，乃至缠绵病榻，病斑日渐腐坏。天性无法忍受污秽的麒麟满身沾染腐烂血污时，即是其生命的终焉。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

「唔……」

床榻上的少年睫羽震颤悠悠醒转。熟悉的高大身影印入眼帘，琥珀眼霎时睁大，眼底的憔悴倦意顿时为灿若星辰的光华所取代。

「云师兄？」

少年干哑的声音听起来无甚气力，却难掩欣喜之情。

「闹醒你了。」步惊云宽大的手掌抚上聂风的头顶，似歉意安抚般摸了摸少年的脑袋。

额头藏有麒麟灵力之源的角，麒麟本最讨厌角被人触摸。可是，步惊云是不同的。连日思念的男人终于出现在自己面前，宽厚掌心传来的温暖叫聂风无比怀念。一点不想让他放手。

「原没打算就睡的，只是一时不小心……」读着书不知何时竟睡着了。

一边解释，一边挣扎着想起身。他的体力一日比一日不济，此时竟连起身这样简单的动作做起来都觉辛苦。

手底使不出力气，一个趔趄，险些又倒回床中，好在步惊云及时长臂一伸，揽过他的肩头，将他的身子圈入坚实的臂膀之中。

「…………」

步惊云剑眉紧皱，却没有说话，因为他臂弯中那具与他相比纤瘦得多的身体正不自觉地微微发抖。想来，即使已退下朝服、沐浴更衣过，他敏感的麒麟仍旧闻到了他身上的血腥味。

聂风确实在发颤，他无端懊恼起这般无用的自己，那个男人身上有浓得化不开的血腥气，使本已浑身乏力的他更感辛苦难受。可是，更令他痛苦的是多日的分别，是那人猜不透的心思。他是多么想要接近他的王——想要靠近云师兄，哪怕他满身血腥，也想要靠近他，更靠近他，不想与他分开。

固执的少年不肯放弃，他微颤的双手捉住步惊云一只大掌，捧到自己的面旁。闭上眼，以脸颊轻轻蹭着生满剑茧的温暖掌心，好似撒娇一般。能允许自己对着撒娇的，也只有这个人了。聂风想以这样的方式告诉他的王，他不惧那些血腥，他很想念他。

「风儿……」

男人的声音到底是柔软的，最具宠溺意味的称呼令聂风心尖一颤，年幼时在无名的洞府与步惊云做师兄弟时的点滴相处潮水般涌上心头——那时候的喜悦，多么单纯。

一阵天旋地转，待聂风反应过来，步惊云已一把将他抱起，抱坐在大腿上，拥他入怀。少年没有犹豫，立刻贴面靠上宽阔结实的胸膛，将自己埋进男人的怀中。

血腥气……会习惯的。这副坚实可靠的胸膛，会让他安心的。一切都没有变。

颤抖的手指想捉紧步惊云胸口的衣物，却因无力，怎么捉都捉不住。

云师兄……

见不到时，有千言万语想对他说，见到时，却什么都说不出口，唯有心口的痛，细细密密，针刺般，不可抑制地扩散。

亲吻降落在顶心上，然后是眉间。下颌被轻轻抬起，避无可避地对上步惊云深邃的目光。年长男人硬朗的面上有一种令聂风讶然陌生的细微扭曲，在他试图读懂之前，亲吻再度降下。

闭上眼睛，顺从地承受步惊云给予的吻。他们不是第一次这般亲昵，可聂风忽然隐隐心生一种不安……云师兄，有什么地方不对劲。

温热的吻滑过面颊，印上双唇。莫名比往日更具侵略性的入侵者，在他未准备好之前便强行撬开了他的齿关，长驱直入。属于那个男人的浓烈阳刚气息瞬间侵袭了少年的感官，几乎令他晕眩。充满压迫感的深吻纠缠，使本就因病弱而并不顺畅的呼吸变得更为困难，少年急促地喘息起来。

缺氧令聂风愈加张大了口，亦令他被步惊云侵犯得更彻底。

就要窒息了，可是，推不开……

哈……哈……哈……

回过神来时，耳边是自己犹如溺水者重出水面时的剧烈喘息，而紧搂着他的男人的吻，已沿着姣好的颌线贴上了细嫩的脖颈，并逐渐向下移去。聂风不由一惊，那里是——

「嗯——」

少年难以自抑地低低闷哼一声，痛与酸涩一并在心头翻滚——被发现了。

「风儿，把衣服脱了。」

高大男人放开他时，朝他这样说道。

喘息未止，双颊微红发烫，聂风下意识攥紧衣襟，但麒麟无法违背王的意志，即使再不愿做的事，只要是王的命令，便不得不遵从。

……自己那般丑陋的身体，真的要让云师兄见到么？

暗自凄然一笑，微颤的手指慢慢解开雪白的寝衣。衣料窸窣摩擦着肌肤，被敞开，被褪下，然后从肩头滑落。

聂风不敢去看步惊云，只知道那道炽热的目光落在了自己再无遮蔽的赤裸胴体上。

他错过了白发男人面上瞬间的扭曲。

清晰的暗纹布满了少年的心口所在，并由心口向四处蔓延，其中一股已然蜿蜒爬上颈部一侧。暗纹其状似莲，殷红似血，犹如朵朵红莲在少年白皙的肌肤之上怒放盛开——昭示『失道』的不祥之兆，竟带着如此妖冶魅惑的美，美得动人心魄。

「啊、云师兄！」

滚烫湿热的气息倏然印上心口，聂风不禁急促惊呼一声。他没想到步惊云会埋首亲吻他的心口，亲吻那些他们『失道』的象征。

吻有些凌乱，那个男人向来沉冷的气息也乱了。心有所感的少年眼底涌上悲哀，他轻轻搂住埋在他怀中的白发男人的头颅，指尖深入柔软的白色曲发，摩挲轻抚。即使他能给的抚慰微不足道，也想尽己所能……

薄唇与肌肤相亲带来的异样感在胸口弥散开来，情欲的意味愈来愈浓，心也跟着慌了起来。身体的记忆被渐渐唤醒，过往对于那件事的欣然期待，如今却换成了畏惧害怕。

白发男人抬起了头，开始动手扯去他身上剩余的衣物。聂风看到步惊云眼中烧得如同劫炎般的欲火，悸动的心陡然一痛——他的王想要他，现在就要。可是为什么要在这种时候？在他身体最虚弱的时候？

但，如果那是云师兄的愿望的话。

没有办法拒绝啊。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

一丝不挂全身赤裸的少年双腿分开，跨坐在男人的大腿上，修长的双臂无助地攀附着仍身穿华服的男人肩膀。少年忽有一种自己不过是件玩物的错觉。

不是的、不是的。

酸涩的眼眶早被润湿，但聂风无论如何也不想让眼泪掉落下来。

粗粝的大掌托起柔嫩的臀丘，那根在他体内肆虐的有力手指忽地往深处更顶入两分，令少年不由自主地一挺身，将红嫩的乳尖堪堪送到步惊云的嘴边。

「呜、！」

痛。紧咬红唇也无法完全抑制痛苦的悲鸣。敏感乳粒被野蛮噬咬的痛。没有足够润滑紧闭穴口便被破开的痛。从未被他如此粗暴对待过。

焦躁替代了往日的温柔。第二根手指急切地想要闯入过分紧窄的嫩穴。撕裂的痛侵袭了意识，虚浮的身体冒出涔涔冷汗，手指紧抠入男人的肩膀，亦不能减轻半分痛苦。少年低低的呜咽夹杂在急促的喘息声中，却更是撩拨男人的欲望，火上浇油。

第三根……

「不要、不——」

意识到之前哀求已脱口而出，因恐惧而睁大的琥珀眼再也无法阻止泪珠滚落而下。不带疼惜的对待，就好像真的要被这个人抛弃了。

云师兄，不要——

步惊云果然停止了动作。下一刻，低沉暗哑的声音在耳畔响起。

「风，不要拒绝我。」

心脏猛然抽痛。那不是来自冷酷君王的无情命令，而是一个溺水之人妄图抱紧最后一块浮木的卑微乞求。

你知道我不能也不会——

然而，他还未来得及回答，又是一阵天地倒转。瘦小的身子被大掌搂着放倒入床榻之中锦被之上，男人伟岸的身躯山峦倾覆般压了上来。

被打开的双腿无法并拢，被紧紧按在头两侧的双腕亦无法动弹。高大身躯的阴影笼罩下，仰躺着的少年看起来是那般弱小无助。然而，前一刻写满惊恐的琥珀眼眸，忽亮起了一抹决然的光。因为聂风看到了那个将他压倒的男人面上的神情。

脆弱的，痛苦的。

原来，一直以为坚如磐石的男人，也会有这样的表情。

自己是他失道的证明，是他犯下大错的证明。对任何人来说，直面正视自身的错误，都绝非易事。

但聂风突然明白过来，步惊云是在害怕，害怕失去——

害怕失去我。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

「哈啊……哈……云…云师兄……呃啊……」

胸膛剧烈起伏，双手用仅有的力气攥紧枕角，少年后仰着头，泪水悄无声息地自闭合的眼角不断流下。他的腰被步惊云高高抬起，光裸的双腿张开着羞耻的幅度，臀瓣被掰开，最私密的后穴被男人大力吮吸的感受太过奇异，酥麻感一阵盖过一阵，令他清明渐失。

从来不知道身体还能产生这样的反应。谁能想到，圣洁的仁兽，竟也会有淫靡的欲望。

湿热有力的舌肉顶着穴口的褶皱进进出出，很快将黏湿的唾液涂满稚嫩的小穴。两根长指再度叩门而入时，已不像先前那般艰涩难进，但扩张的动作仍显急躁。步惊云罕有地失去了自持。

忽觉敏感穴口被一样比手指硬热粗壮得多的事物顶住，聂风倏然睁开双眼，水色氤氲的琥珀眸惊恐地望向将他两条长腿分得更开抬得更高的那个男人。说不害怕肯定是假的，他的云师兄那么大、那么壮，现在就这样进来的话，会、会坏掉的……

「呜呜！」

痛！好痛！  
身体被贯穿、灵魂都要被撕成两半的剧痛。  
这就是他与自己的王苟合而受到的惩罚么？

连喊叫的力气都没有了，唯有喉头呜咽着悲鸣。呼吸已经急促到了极限，过去从来没有过的痛无法排遣、不堪忍受。

云师兄、云师兄！

心底失神地呼唤着依恋的名字，想要求取一份怜惜，可少年张大的口中，除了破碎的泣音，再说不出一个字。

眼前一片黑，直直肏进他后穴的硕物带着可怕的压迫感与热量，将他的内里撑得满满当当，在他的体内深处炽热脉动。

他到底是没有坏掉。

步惊云没有继续动作，粗喘如野兽的男人拽着他最后一份理智在忍耐、在等待。

少年的泪如断了线的珠子扑簌而落，一颗一颗全落在步惊云的心上。原本刚毅硬朗的面孔以一种不可思议的方式扭曲着。

但男人的视线又一次落在了少年的心口上。

红莲如业火燃烧，艳魅刺目。

弦断。

「嗯啊、嗯、唔、啊啊！——」

聂风不明白步惊云的动作为何会骤然粗暴，似带着某种怒意，狂风暴雨一般。而他虚软的身体便是狂风暴雨中随时倾覆的一叶小舟，只能无助承受所有疯狂的冲击。

没有半点疼惜的蹂躏。  
想要证明什么、抓住什么一样的用力。  
不断侵犯、不断索取、不断……乞求。

风、对不起——

没顶之际，男人似乎抱着自己在耳边说了什么。 

痛，苦不堪言。

那不单是他自身的痛，还有，与他命运相连的那个人心底的痛。

渐渐地，他明白了。

云师兄，要怎样让你知道，我明白你的痛，全都明白。

就算你忘了怎么怜惜我，我也不会离开你的身边，所以，不要抛下我，不要让我一个人，无论什么样的命运，我只想与 **你** 一同分担。

-残章 完-


End file.
